Her Guardian
by XiariahOdasMelody
Summary: My name is Aiya Oda, in my world Of Demons and Angels we have Guardians, our other half I can't seem to find mine though...it's been years of me looking and if I don't find one soon, my parents will have an Arranged Bonding...


A/N: Well, this is my first story, please gimme feed back! I appriciate it:3 also, my OC's name is Aiya!:)

"Yes mom I know, stay health or you'll never find your guardian! Or whatever..."

"Aiya dear, your already 17 and don't have a guardian! It's about time that you did ok!?"

"Whatever, I'm fine alone, but I don't think you understand that..."

"Honey, that's what I thought when I was your age! But look at me now! I'm happily bonded with your father!"

She said happily chopping away at the meat for our lunch.

"Well, that's good for you mom but I just don't care about finding my "Guardian" or whatever the heck!"

I made air quotations when I said guardian,you see, a guardian is basically your husband or boyfriend. Most girls find there's by an arranged bonding, well...that's what happens to princess or something, an arranged bonding. That was supposed to happen to me but nobody would take me in as their sons submissive. The guardian, the man in the relationships, is your dominant, as the female is the submissive in the relationship.

Why wouldn't anybody take me in as their submissive? Well because I'm the Demon Kings daughter...WTF!? You must be saying, and I don't blame you! It's wierd, my dad always said that he wants me to "Be bonded to someone who will take care of me and actually love me for me"

Yeah...well...I've been with a few guys...the first one cheated...the second one was in for sex...and the third...well my dad took care of him...

"Are you ok? Aiya honey?"

"H-huh? Yeah mom...sorry I was just thinking..."

"Ok but don't space out to often..."

Yeah, my moms trying to make me a lady so I can find a guardian...well I'm telling you a lot about my world, probably because we aren't from the same place. You see, there are angels, and demons, normally an angel, the female, and a demon, the male, are bonded, creating a- ok well this is to confusing, I'll just make a chart.

Demon (male)+Angel (female)=Normal child 50/50% chance of having an angel or demon child.

Demon (female)+Angel (male)=Normal child 50/50% chance of having an angel or demon child.

Demon (male)+Demon (female)=Demon child 100% chance, 50/50% chance of boy or girl, normally the child will be incredibly strong and short tempered.

Angel (male)+Angel (female)=Angel child 100% chance, 50/50% chance of boy or girl, normally the child will be incredibly strong like the demon child also.

So that's pretty much how it works...most of the time that is, I could go in to detail but that would take to long...but I'm normal, my mother is from a normal family, 50/50 but my dad is from a long line of Demons, so my Demon side is a little bit stronger.

"Aiya? Helloooooo~ wakey wakey! HELLOOOOOO!?"

"H-Huh, W-what!? Did I miss something?!"

I looked in front of myself to see my blonde friend, Naruto, an Angel. Though he holds a Demon inside. He holds the 9 tailed fox, Kyuubi. Kyuubi was used to protect Heaven when it was at war with the Underworld, though it got out of hand and tried to destroy all of Heaven they sealed it inside poor Naruto.

"Yeah? What's wrong Naru?"

"Your parents said that you need to get out more! LETS GET SOMETHING TO EAT DATTEBYO~"

"Yeah sure!"

Hopefully this will get my mind off things for now...

"Aiya,coding stay out to late and be safe ok!?"

"Yeah mom..."

I stood up from my chair and slipped on my boots.

"Aiya..."

My dad...

"Yeah daddy?"

What! I still call my dad daddy...

"Here, just in case"

He smiled lightly at me, hanging me my sword

"Thanks dad!"

"Sure, just don't tell mom ok!"

My mom always said it was unladylike to walk around with a sword just chopping things left and right, always saying that I'll never be bonded if I stayed the way I was now, but my dad always thought differently, a man should love me for me, and I shouldn't change!

"C'mon Aiya! LET'S GO IM HUNGRYYYYY!~"

"Yeah yeah calm yourself ok!"

I kissed my dads cheek and Naruto pulled me out the door.

Ok so please tell me what u think:3 also, Kiba and Gaara won't have and submissive's, the spot is open if you want it!:D just message me or...comment...I think that's what it is...*looks up in wonder* anyways, all I need is your name weapon and type of magic ex: water earth light dark metal air wood etc, and tell me who you are! You can be my sister or naruto's sister anybody family!:D and that it!:3 I hope u enjoyed! Xoxo


End file.
